


Drunk

by reallydontcare4



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But like drunk fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Party, phil's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallydontcare4/pseuds/reallydontcare4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is unwillingly at a party, and Phil's incredibly drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was in my head for a while, I thought it would be cute. Hope you like it! I'm busy lately, so when I write I do what I can.

DAN’S POV  
As I sat in my own living room, party in full swing, I wondered for the hundredth time why I was here. Yes, it was my house, but this was really not my scene. I don’t even know how Chris talked me into this.

I was sitting awkwardly in the corner of my couch, red solo cup in hand, when a girl started to walk my way.

“Hey…” She winked, slurring her words a bit. “What’s up?”

“Uh,” I chugged down the remnants of my beer in the hope of a social lubricant. “Nothing much.”

She stared at me for a moment expectantly. I scrunched my nose, trying to think of what it was.

“Oh yeah. You?” I cursed myself for not actually continuing the conversation, but I also kind of didn’t want to.

“You’re weird.” She told me, staggering off. Rude, much?

I was debating just up and leaving when a man suddenly collapsed onto the couch beside me.

“Hi.” He said shortly, turning to me.

“Hi.” I said, dodging his waving arms. This man was clearly drunk.

He smiled warmly at me, and I couldn’t help but be amused. He was slouched in what resembled my internet browsing position, and his head was tilted so that he could look at me.

“I’m Phil.” The man said matter-of-factly, reaching out his hand.

“Dan.” I shook his hand, taking the time to actually look at him. He was fairly attractive, to be totally honest. His fringe was just like mine, and he had beautiful blue eyes (a little green) and stark black hair, and he pulled it off really well. How did Chris know this guy, again?

“Do you know Chris?” I almost shouted, trying to be heard over the roaring music.

“Wha? Kinda. I came because of… uh… Peej… and yeah.” He swallowed and pursed his lips.

“Ok, how do you know PJ?”

“No, I didn’t bring my pjs. I didn’t know this was a slumber party.” He looked adorably confused, and I laughed. He scooted up to a sitting position and laughed along, but I don’t think he knew at what.

“Wow, you’re drunk. How-” I was interrupted by a man sliding in next to Phil and smirking at him.

“Hey there, what’s your name?” He spoke in a clear, deep voice.

“Hello, I’m Phil. How are you?” Phil extended his hand to the man and I had to smile. If anything, he was polite.

The man kissed Phil’s hand, looking at him predatorily. “Well, Phil, what do you say we get out of here?”

“Huh?” Phil tried to pull his hand away, his face scrunched in confusion.

The man began to pull him away, and Phil staggered, not sure what was happening. “Stop, no… I don’t feel so good.”

Before they got too far, I caught Phil’s arm, effectively stopping the man’s stride.

“Dude.” I shot the man a dirty look. “He’s drunk.”

“So?” He retorted.

“You’re just confusing him, he can’t give real consent in this state.”

He shot me a sickening grin. “All the better.”

My eyes widened and I tugged Phil back to the couch. He immediately curled into a ball, groaning.

“Oh, god. I don’t feel so good.” He repeated, whining.

At some unknown point, I had stood, and I looked up in fear as the man growled at me. Actually growled.

“Great, thanks a lot.” He pushed me harshly, but I tried to stand my ground. If I had to get punched, at least I would make it seem like I wasn’t scared. At least it’d be for a good cause, right?

He took a breath to say something else, but was interrupted by soft snoring from the sofa. Phil had fallen asleep, apparently.

The man gave me an agitated look, but ultimately decided it was no longer worth it. As he stalked off, I let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank god.” I almost laughed in disbelief, but I was okay.

I slumped back onto the couch, and looked at Phil, He moaned lightly when I nudged him. He didn’t seem to be going anywhere.

“What am I going to do with you?” I found myself surprisingly fond of him, even though I just met him that night.

 

  
The next morning, most people had left. I was cleaning around the apartment as I listened to Muse.

“Cause you’ve seen, seen too much too young, young.” I sang along to New Born, collecting scattered cups.

I heard a moan and saw Phil turning on my couch, still unconscious.

I chuckled and went to the kitchen. Being hungover was never fun, might as well help him.

“Destroy the spineless, show me it’s real. Wasting our last chance…” I hummed as I grabbed a cup of water and some advil for him.

When I entered the living room, I stopped abruptly. He was sat straight up, staring directly at me.

PHIL’S POV  
Ugh. What happened? As my eyes flutter open, more questions flood my mind. I remember PJ dragging me to Chris’s party (PJ has had a crush on him for the longest time), and then… I think I got extremely drunk. And my head was killing me.

A noise came from another room, and I shot up. Where am I?

Someone comes in, and he almost drops the cup of water in his hand in shock. I stare back at him, wide-eyed. Who is this guy? Can I trust him? This is probably his house, I guess.

And damn, he’s hot though. Fringe like my own, chocolate brown eyes and matching hair that was curled and messy in the most adorable yet sexy- Wait. Not the time, Phil. Keep it in your pants.

“Uhhhh….” His face grew red, and he began stuttering. “You’re awake.”

“Who are you?” I grab my head, the hangover making everything worse.

He cautiously comes over and sets water and some advil next to me. “Dan. This is… kind of my house. We talked last night, but you were… like, really drunk.”

“Yeah, I gathered.” I chuckled dryly, eyeing the medicine. I needed it, but it didn’t seem like the brightest idea to take something a stranger gave me. The pill was obviously just advil, but I was still a tad suspicious of the liquid. It was probably water, and Dan didn’t seem like the drugging type, but I really didn’t want to wake up in a bathtub of ice with a kidney missing.

He saw me staring at the refreshment, and quickly assured me. “It’s just water. I could drink some of it to prove it… but’s that’s your cup so that would be weird and I’m going to stop talking.”

I bit my lip. He was obviously not the most social, but he was cute.

“Thanks.” I said, still a little wary, but more than happy to take the pill to calm my pounding head.

After half an hour of small talk, we found that we had a lot in common. Dan was pretty awesome. He liked Muse and Mario Kart (which he claimed to be the champion of).

“I should probably get going.” I said, checking the time.

“Yeah, ok.” He agreed, and pointed me to the door.

I adjusted myself as he went to put away the cup of water. When he came back, he brushed past me to open the door.

I smiled and stepped out. I wanted to ask for his number, but I didn’t want him to think I was weird. Plus, he’s probably straight.

Just then, my hand found something in my pocket. There was a note in messy handwriting.

_555-243-6745 is my phone number. Call me? If you’re straight, then this is meant ironically._

I couldn’t even hold back my giddy grin as I added him as a contact. This boy was unbelievable.


End file.
